Steven Universe AU - Steven's life as a human (REBOOT COMING SOON)
by UsefulAGKHelper
Summary: This illustrates the story of a 16-year-old boy named Steven who was taken away by a stranger when he was an infant (along with his birth certificate etc) who was caught by the UK police after landing on UK from the US and was raised in the UK by two different foster families. The story takes place 9 years after Steven ran away from the first foster family who mistreated him.
1. Beginning: Family Thoughts

Characters:

· Steven Quartz Hilks (born Steven Quartz Universe) - Greg and Rose's son, Lamar and Mabelle's adoptive son.  
· Unknown Stranger – A stranger who took away Steven (when he was a baby) and ended being arrested after landing on UK from the US.  
· Unknown Foster Father – Steven's 1st and former foster father.  
· Unknown Foster Mother - Steven's 1st and former foster mother.  
· Dylan Hilks – Steven's adoptive sibling, Lamar and Lucy's younger son.  
· Lamar Hilks – (born Lamar DeMayo) Steven's adoptive and legal father, Dylan's real father. Unknownst to everyone (including Lamar) initially, he is Greg's older half-brother.  
· Mabelle Hilks – Steven's adoptive and legal mother, Dylan's real mother.  
· Matthew Hilks – Steven's unofficial sibling who abandoned the family, Lamar and Lucy's older son.  
· Sarah – Steven's unknown 3-year old daughter unknownst to Steven and everyone else initially.  
· Greg Universe (born Gregory DeMayo) - Steven's biological father.  
· Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond - Steven's deceased biological mother.  
· Garnet  
· Amethyst  
· Pearl

***Flashback_ (9 years ago, when Steven was 7 years old at the time)***_

_After finding the birth certificate on the foster parents' secret stash while they were away, Steven realized that the foster family who raised him are in fact strangers and not his real parents. Considering the fact that Steven was almost always mistreated by this family instead of being loved. Full of betrayal and anger, he believed that his foster family never cared about him and this caused him to grab all the important things in his backpack to get out of the house and run away straight to the police._

_Steven thought while running: `Omg!? How could they do this to me!` Tears were flooding his eyes._

_He was so confused, angry and betrayed at the fact that this whole time his 1st foster family never really cared about him or his feelings. The ones who he truly believed to be his parents, in fact, mistreated him and lied to him for something he didn't know, acknowledge or understand. _

_Steven thought: `I don't understand! If they hate me so much why are they even keeping me around? To torture me? To make me suffer? Is that what they wanted? Whatever this is, I just can't handle it any longer!_

_After some minutes later, Steven found the police station. He entered there and explained his situation to the police._

_Police officer #1: "Hello kid. What's your name and what's your emergency?"_

_Steven: "Hi, I'm Steven! I'm really sorry but I have nowhere to go! I'm running away from my foster parents because of abuse! I can't stand them and to be honest I felt like in a prison more than a home! Please don't take me back! Please! I'm begging you! PLEASE! All I truly wanted in my life is to be with a real family who will finally believe in me!" Tears were flooding his eyes._

_Police officer #1: "We could do that, but unfortunately based on our reports, your foster parents may have anger issues but you also have psychological and self-esteem issues as well. The other officers will offer you food and will bring you to a psychologist."_

_Steven felt relieved._

_5 minutes of waiting, he entered the psychologist's room and there was a surprise, the psychologist turned out to be the same person who later became Steven's adoptive father, Lamar Hilks._

_Steven __knocked on the door._

_Lamar: "Come in!"_

_Once the door was opened Lamar was surprised to see a kid who reminds him of someone he knew formerly._

_Lamar: "Hello?_

_Steven: "Hi..." He __said shyly._

_Lamar: "Please take a seat."_

_Steven: "Alright."_

_Lamar: "Who are you and why are you here in my office?"_

_Steven: "Hi , i'm Steven Quartz Universe but please call me Steven."_

_Lamar: "Steven? That's such an interesting name. But I also would like to know what is your issue." Lamar smiled._

_Steven: "A police officer sent me here due to my 'psychological' issues and also because I have nowhere to go. __I'm running away from my foster parents because of abuse, I honestly can't stand them anymore, I was always treated badly and harshly for something I didn't understand, and when i found my birth paper, that's when i ran away."_

_Lamar was shocked and asked him: "Oh my! That's not good! Can i please check your birth certificate?"_

_Steven: "Oh. Here it is." He handed the birth certificate from his orange backpack._

_Lamar: "Let's see here."_

_The birth certificate shows that Steven's mother is "Rose Quartz" and she's deceased. What a strange name for a mother to name herself like that. The certificate also shows that Steven's father is "Greg Universe" but the father also included his original name on the certificate "Gregory DeMayo", the certificate also reveals that Steven was born on America, Delmarva, Beach City. When Lamar saw that family name ("DeMayo") and Steven's birth location, he was speechless because no one else Lamar knows had the Demayo name other than his relatives. He had no idea that he had a relative and considering Steven's situation and their situation of needing a new brother for Dylan, he had no other than taking Steven into his family._

_***End Of Flashback***_

Considering the fact that Steven's real family misses him, Steven is constantly having thoughts of his foster family even after 9 years considering the fact that sometime he will have to meet his real family at some point. Mabelle is at work, Dylan is on his room and Lamar and Steven are on the kitchen eating. Lamar, his adoptive father noticed that Steven isn't eating and instead he was staring at nothing and Lamar becomes concerned.

Lamar: "Hey, Steven?"

Steven: "Huh? Yes, Dad?"

Lamar: "Are you okay? From what I've seen, you didn't finish your food. Aren't you hungry?" Lamar spoke concerned.

Steven answered: "Actually I'm fine but I'm still having weird thoughts in my head because of that photo frame with my real father and my real mother that I've received from a pink magical creature nearby. And based on the recordings on Beach City at that time when I was a baby, it shocked me that my real dad and some strange-looking ladies were really worried and caring about me and that they never wanted to abandon me in the first place."

Lamar: "Steven, of course, they care a lot about you. They're your real family and they don't know that you're safe, so please don't forget that."

Steven: "I know, I know... But the way they acted made me believe that my real family might still be looking for me, and to be honest it kinda reminds me of the past of how badly my abusive foster parents treated me. I wish I will meet them some time but at the same time I am really scared, I don't really know them at all so please dad if they want me back, don't let them! Please!"

Lamar reassures Steven: "Oh Steven. Have you forgotten again? You're adopted, remember? And they don't know that at all. As long as you're our legal son, they cannot take you away so easily. Understood?" Lamar patted Steven's shoulder and they both smiled.

Steven felt relieved and said: "Yeah. I love you guys and you will always be my family no matter what!" Steven excitedly hugs Lamar.

After a long silence, they hugging stops and Lamar reminds Steven.

Lamar: "Btw, don't forget about your food." Steven nodded. Lamar smiles and he leaves the kitchen.

Steven notices the food on the place and finishes the food and puts it on the sink.

Steven has been curious about his original family kinda a lot recently. He is wondering how that family will be for him. He might be interested in visiting his original family but the thing is that Steven doesn't want to stay with them because not only he doesn't know or trust them at first but also because he doesn't want to leave his current beloved family behind. And considering the fact that Steven has already found that his jewel is actually a diamond gemstone embedded in his body through X-Ray and that he also found some of his powers by accident or by blood checkouts, his real family might know about this and why, but he wants and needs time to process all of that.

Dylan enters the kitchen. Steven noticed Dylan.

Steven: "Hey Dylan. What's up?" Asked Steven smiling to Dylan.

Dylan replied: "Hey Steven. I'm doing good. But what about you? What are you up to this time? Are you still thinking about what happened regarding your real family?" Dylan asks Steven.

Steven sighed and answered: "Yeah. I just, I can't stop thinking about my real family even if I had a wonderful time being around you guys. I guess I have the feeling that I want to come back to my family but also at the same time I'm afraid." Steven became sad.

Dylan: "It seems like you miss them but you also want to stay with us. Am I right?" Dylan objectifies.

Steven: "Yes, kinda like that." Steven said with a sad tone. He takes the photo frame of Greg and Rose and looks at it with a depressed face in tears.

Dylan: "Steven? Bro, are you alright? And what is that thing on your hands? Can I see it too?" Dylan becomes curious.

Steven: "Oh. Sure! You can take a look". Dylan stands near Steven, looks on the photo frame and becomes amazed at how Steven's father looks like.

Dylan: "Oh my gosh! Steven, you look so much like your real dad. It's like I'm looking at your face all over again! How is that even possible?"

Steven chuckles and said: "Don't ask me. I have NO idea how that happened either."

Dylan: "To be honest, this doesn't make any sense because I don't look exactly like my dad or my mom, but you... You don't even look like your real mom, you look exactly your real dad, and if your real family is still looking for you, it will be easy for them to recognize you if you mention them your name."

Steven: "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I am going into my room. See you later."

15 minutes later, Steven is on his blue room sitting on his cozy bed writing on his personal diary. Usually, Steven would happily write the most wonderful and memorable moments of the day from his perspective but this time, he's been nervous, scared and confused because according to a DNA test, something was revealed to him that definitely changed his life.

Steven: _`Dear diary. Today's been a journey to me because I just found out that I had a real daughter and i never knew about it. I have absolutely no idea what's going on because I never fell in love or had a girlfriend, to be honest. Whatever is happening, I need to go to the local orphanage to discuss with the CPS about the possibilities of meeting and maybe integrating my real daughter into my family if that will be possible. I hope I will meet my child someday. _Steven wrote in the diary.


	2. Meeting Sarah: Steven's biological child

Characters:

· Steven Quartz Hilks (born Steven Quartz Universe) - Greg and Rose's son, Lamar and Mabelle's adoptive son.  
· Unknown Stranger – A stranger who took away Steven (when he was a baby) and ended being arrested after landing on UK from the US.  
· Unknown Foster Father – Steven's 1st and former foster father.  
· Unknown Foster Mother - Steven's 1st and former foster mother.  
· Dylan Hilks – Steven's adoptive sibling, Lamar and Lucy's younger son.  
· Lamar Hilks – (born Lamar DeMayo) Steven's adoptive and legal father, Dylan's real father. Unknownst to everyone (including Lamar) initially, he is Greg's older half-brother.  
· Mabelle Hilks – Steven's adoptive and legal mother, Dylan's real mother.  
· Matthew Hilks – Steven's unofficial sibling who abandoned the family, Lamar and Lucy's older son.  
· Sarah – Steven's unknown 3-year old daughter unknownst to Steven and everyone else initially.  
· Greg Universe (born Gregory DeMayo) - Steven's biological father.  
· Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond - Steven's deceased biological mother.  
· Garnet  
· Amethyst  
· Pearl

After finding out that he had a biological daughter he never knew, Steven is nervous but also happy at the same time that he was already a father. Now Steven is wondering how to get Sarah from the orphanage with the help of his parents. What will happen next? Coming soon!


End file.
